Reign Over Me
by Daemon A
Summary: Twisted Fate loses control of his powers and it's wreaking havoc on the Fields of Justice and on his mind. It will take his incorrigible will and the help of a few friends to bring him back while battling familiar enemies from his past along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Magic Man

I wake up in the harsh desert of Demacia sweating and delirious. Seconds ago I was in my room in the 2nd second floor of a dilapidated inn. It seemed like seconds but the sunburns on my skin tell me otherwise. I panic and look around there is nothing but sand, hot winds rush to my side. I search my body for cards but all I have are the clothes on my back.

I've opened a gate again, without my control.

I lay there on the sandy wasteland not knowing what to do. I betrayed my friend Graves for magic I can barely understand and it's eating me up. It's a power I can barely control because in the end I am just a man. These League champions don't know how lucky they are to be born with magic.

It started months ago after I obtained this gift on the tables of the enigmatic Dr. Xavier Rath. I escaped the high stakes world of gambling for fortunes deeper than a loan shark's pocket. I joined the League of Legends to obtain the second thing I wanted most in this god forsaken world: fame. In a few weeks I gained the people's sentiment and a pool of gold that would put the" Mistress of Riches" Sivir to shame but even after all that I have accomplished I knew that a reunion with the veritable Dr. Rath was not far from my fortunes after all he was part of the League Commission. Our meeting was the day Lady Luck started leaving my side. It was after a League battle with Alistair, the Minotaur. He was a fairly easy to beat and as I left I gave that Twisted grin which drove the crowds wild. A bevy of rose petals fell from the magic-embedded glass dome as the massive gates to the coliseum closed behind me. I took off the cape from the clasp of a bullfighter's apparel I wore which I thought would be fitting given Alistair's build. Sadly, he didn't find it funny. I was mending my wounds in the underground pits where the blood of gladiators flowed like a velvet spring when I heard him.

"Fate, how inappropriate a name for a man who's whole life has lacked any definite plan." I spot him in the shadows.

"Dr. Rath. I've been wondering when you'd appear. You sure did take your time." He steps forward. He's older, taller than what I remembered with dark spectacles and silver white hair.

He grins. "Well, I am a scientist and you Fate, are my creation, a specimen to be observed in a controlled environment."

"No one controls me." I stand up. I've hidden three Kings on the sleeve of my left hand. An appropriate death for a man like him. "Now before I kill you tell me, what did you come here for?"

"I've come to end the experiment." He shows me his teeth. I realize he is smiling in his own odd and crooked way.

I've had enough. I rush to him with a punch. Surprisingly, he dodges it. He's faster and somehow younger. We engage in combat. A roundhouse kick, a Wuju style punch that I got from Yi, a defensive block I learned from Pantheon later and we still had no winner. Finally I fling the cards directed to the three primary veins in his body. An eight of a second more and he could have been dead but he disappears in an instant and all I can hear in the dark graveyard was the horrendous sound of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! You're better than I expected Fate but you're not good enough-"

I stand in attention looking for him in all corners but it was too late when I realized he was at my back.

All I remembered when I woke up was the sound of my body falling on the dirt floor. Hours after I left the pits bewildered, why didn't he kill me?

For the most part I was fine. Everything was in place, my cards where there, my hat, he didn't even touch the organs in my body. Days later I had another battle scheduled, this time with Wukong, the Monkey King. We had the distinction in the League of having the loudest mouths and the biggest egos which in turn led to a friendly rivalry. All went well in the Fields of Justice until the fateful face-off we were equals in strength and equipment. I knew of his deceitful little tricks as I too have been known as a trickster. You know what they say about great minds? They think alike. We danced with sticks, blades, cards until the moment I used my ultimate. I opened the gate from his back and struck him he ran off as I suspected. I run off too fearing death with his ignite but something strange was trembling in my body. I dropped from where I stood there was incredible pain. I looked at my hands, they were shaking as the gate tattoo sigils rush all throughout my body. I knew the feeling well. Next thing I knew I was beside Wukong. My hand was on his broken staff and through it was his body frozen with death.

I had opened the gate two times, an impossible feat on all accounts. What truly ate me up was guilt because after that I felt much much stronger but it took something from me. I won the battle but lost a friend. I lost the war within my soul. The one thing that I refuse to steal aside from a good man's money was his life.

* * *

Find out what happens to the Magic Man's fate in the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Prince, the Prophet and the Piltover Sheriff

I was struck with bewilderment, sorrow and rage as too were my Demacian counterparts. In the corridor near the entrance to the fields was the place were all the champions gathered in the aftermath of a battle. Men, women, creatures and ghouls stayed to savor what all warriors desired, an exciting fight and my fight was by all accounts the most exciting event that happened after the showdown with Zed and Shen.

It was Darius that spoke first. "I never knew you had it in you Twisted Fate maybe it's time you joined the other side." With him was Morgana and Mordekaiser.

Garen came to my defense. "Instead of wasting your time recruiting our soldiers into your fold Darius maybe you should safeguard the men you have left. Despite what happened what this atleast tells us is that you have more to fear than ever." They had steely looks on their eyes and the rage of a thousand dead souls in their steps eventually Darius leaves with a shadow of a grin and along with him two feared champions of the Noxian Empire.

–

I knew it was all Rath's doing, it had to be but before I take action I had to know if Wukong was still alive. Jarvan the Fourth stopped me on the steps of the medical facility where he was taken.

"Calm down Fate! Don't worry the scientists tell me he is going to be well. It's nothing techmaturgy can't fix."

I sigh and sit on the steps. "Thank the gods. I thought I killed him. Damn Rath! Damn him to the depths of the Void!"

"Dr. Rath? Did he do this? But he left days ago on Noxian duties."

"Tell me where I can find him!"

He looks at me. "Fate, I know much about vengeance to tell you that it is never the best path. Leave it be and I promise you I will handle it."

I shrug his hand off my shoulder. "I'm sorry Jarvan but this is personal." Jarvan was a true and honorable leader, someone truly fit to be the next King he had guts and the best kind of intuition but something like magic- he won't be able to understand. I needed someone who knew, I needed someone who can help me.

Malzahar was a seer and prophet. There is darkness within him but also some shred of light after all he was only a man like me until the fates interfered. He dwells in the back alleys of an old gypsy commune which is now apparently a whore house in Noxus. I entered the house charmingly deflecting the provocations of the female form. In the corner of my eye I thought I saw Evelynn but I found nothing. I went to the back room of seers knowing very well they can see through me and above me. They point to the direction of the man they call the Prophet of the Void. He speaks to me as soon as I barely cracked the door open.

"I'm surprised you couldn't see the events unfolding with your cards, your parents were gypsies after all."

I sat on the chair before me. "They died before they could teach me but you already knew that don't you?"

"The Void has granted me powers to see all and everything that could be."

"Unfortunately it didn't grant you impeccable manners."

"I heard that."

"I know. For someone who sees the future you're pretty slow picking up on things."

"Enough banter. So you want to know where Dr. Xavier Rath is?"

"How did yo- of course you'd know."

"Yes. I was there when you fought Wukong and Jarvan's assassins came by for a little R and R."

"Hah. You really are something special."

"I don't need my abilities to see things coming although regrettably I don't know where Dr. Rath is there is a magical barrier blocking my sight but I know someone who does."

After a little R and R myself I take a shortcut to Piltover. It's raining and past midnight as I wait outside the Sheriff's Station to see her. Finally she goes out.

I whisper. "Caitlyn."

Somehow she hears me from the corner. "Fate?"

* * *

What is up with Twisted Fate and Caitlyn? find out in the next chapter! :)


End file.
